


Run Away With Me

by gnarlylikeafaggot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlylikeafaggot/pseuds/gnarlylikeafaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall took a shaky breath and forced himself to ask Josh the question that had been running through his mind 24/7 for the last two months, “Okay so this is going to sound really cheesy, but I’m being 100% serious right now, so willyourunawaywithme?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU chaptered fic in which Niall asks Josh to run away with him.  
> (i accidentally turn them into hipsters. (sorry not sorry)  
> also, this first chapter is insanely short. and for that, I am actually sorry.

Josh rolled over and grabbed the buzzing object next to his bed. He sat up and blinked his eyes, realising just how early it was. His alarm clock read 2:15 am, and his phone was still going off in his hand. He answered it without checking to see what the caller ID said, and was surprised to hear his boyfriend’s voice greeting him on the other end. 

“Hey , Niall,” Josh’s voice was gravely and deep from being woken up so early, “why are you calling me so late, or should I say early?”

Niall chuckled into the receiver. The sound was like music to Josh’s ears, “I have a serious question to ask you. And I mean really serious. You can’t laugh at me for asking.”

“Just get out with it already, Ireland!” Josh laughed at the late night ramblings of his boyfriend. “I promise I won’t laugh at what you ask.”

Niall took a shaky breath and forced himself to ask Josh the question that had been running through his mind 24/7 for the last two months, “Okay so this is going to sound really cheesy, but I’m being 100% serious right now, so willyourunawaywithme?”

Josh sighed to Niall, “Babes, if you want me to answer your question, you’re going to have to slow down so I can understand you.”

“I said, will you run away with me? You know, leave his town far behind, start over somewhere new, somewhere different. I’m stuck in this fucking rut and I want out. I love you so much Josh. Will you run away with me?” Niall was about to cry. He sat in silence for several minutes and it felt like hours before Josh responded.

“So, to sum up what you said, you want me, to run away, with you? And you’re being 100% serious?” Josh ran a hand through his hair and laid back on his bed. “This seems like it’s coming from nowhere. I’m not saying no, I’m definitely not saying no. But can we like, go for a drive so we can talk about this face to face first?”

“Sure, anything for you. When?” Niall was glad Josh hadn’t said no. A maybe he could work with. He could explain why he wanted to run away with him, why he was ‘suddenly’ wanting to start over.

“Well, we’re both awake, so how about now?”

Niall smiled, told Josh he’d pick him up in 15, and put his phone down. Happy with the outcome of the situation, he got up and got ready to go get his boyfriend. He grabbed a random pair of joggers and a tank top, throwing them on while grabbing his Mavs snapback and shoving his high tops on his feet. He snuck downstairs and grabbed his wallet, keys, and a jumper. He climbed the stairs back to his room and snuck out his window. Luckily for him, his grandparents had bought him a hybrid for his 16th birthday two years ago, so the car started silently and he managed to get down the driveway and on his way to Josh’s apartment without waking his parents.

________________________________________

Josh flopped down on his bed with a sigh. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to be in this town much longer. He got up and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a random shirt he found on his floor. He slipped on his Nike’s and went to go wash his face to calm himself down a bit before Niall got there.

Josh jumped when he heard a solid knock on his door. He rolled up the bag of crisps he had been snacking on before going and answering the door. When the door was pulled open, Josh smiled at the tired, but somehow still energetic boy that was waiting for him. “You ready to go?” Niall asked, his face slightly flushed from the warm, mid-august, night air.

“Yeah, let’s go. Where are we going anyway?” Josh glanced over at his boyfriend after grabbing his keys locking the door behind him.

“That, my love, is a secret. It’s close, but not too close,” The grin that spread across Niall’s face made a warmth spread through Josh, causing him to wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pull him in for a hug.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it’s still tuesday here, so i’m going to start updating this story on tuesdays :D so happy tuesday!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT, (a little), therefore, if you don’t like it, don’t read it. 
> 
> rating: M
> 
> paring: nosh
> 
> word count: 1,085

Josh sat in the passenger seat of Niall’s car, staring at the stars and sipping the coffee Niall had bought him. He wondered where they were going, and when Niall pulled off the freeway and onto a dirt road, Josh couldn’t stop the look of confusion that spread across his face.

“Don’t worry, there’s a corn field out here with a giant open spot that has a perfect view of the stars. It’s beautiful,” Niall explained before Josh started to get too concerned. Sure enough, after driving for five minutes down the dirt road, they reached an open field with a bunch of corn growing behind them.

Niall shut the car off and got out. He opened the trunk and had pulled out a blanket by the time Josh had gotten out and back to where Niall was. He walked back to the side of his car, popped the back door open and stepped up to place the blanket on the roof of his car. He motioned for Josh to walk over to him, and helped lift him onto the roof. Once Josh had scooted over, Niall climbed up too, and shoved the door shut once he was up there.

Josh was the first to break the silence, “You’re right, it’s so beautiful out here.”

Niall simply smiled and nodded at his boyfriend. He laid back and pulled Josh down with him. Curling up into his side, Niall finally got around to asking what he’d wanted to since he’d picked Josh up, “So do you want to talk about this running away thing now or later?”

Josh looked at the boy curled into his side and bit his lip. It was a nervous habit he’d developed in the two and a half years he’d been dating the Irish boy, “Now.”

Niall looked into Josh’s eyes and saw his concern. He wanted to be honest with Josh, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to completely come clean yet. He would eventually, but just not now. He smiled up at Josh and gave him a squeeze before he started to talk.

“Josh, I was serious when I asked you to run away with me. I want to start over, go somewhere new with you, where we can just be us, and be happy.”

Josh thought over what Niall had said, but he really didn’t need convincing. He just wanted to know where this was coming from. It wasn’t anything new for Niall to be spontaneous, but it wasn’t ever something that could be permanent like this, “Okay, I see that, but where is this coming from? Why now?”

Niall snuggled further into Josh’s side and Josh realised just how cold it was getting. He kissed the top of Niall’s head and continued, “It won’t change my answer, I just want to know why.”

When he actually spoke, Niall’s voice was so soft Josh could barely hear him, “I promise I’ll tell you later. I just don’t think I’m ready to say yet. Saying it out loud means that I’m acknowledging it, and I’m not ready for that yet.”

Josh smiled and looked at the love of his life, “Of course I’ll run away with you, love. I love you so much.”

Niall laughed, glad that his fears had been wrong. He stretched out, his body sore from being curled up. Josh reached over when his boyfriend’s arms were stretched out and tickled his ribs. Niall smacked Josh’s hands away and curled back in on himself.

“Hey, is that my shirt?” Niall was staring at the Ireland jersey Josh happened to be wearing, recognising it from his closet right away.

“I dunno. Probably. I found it on the floor in my room,” Josh smiled when he recalled Niall throwing it on the floor about a week before. Niall ran his hands over the front of it, smoothing it out.

“I’ve been looking for it all week. It looks good on you though,” Josh raised his eyebrows suspiciously. The shirt was two sizes too big and hung on his small frame almost like a dress. “I’m serious!” Niall leaned up and pressed a kiss to Josh’s nose before jumping off the car. He held out a hand to help the shorter boy down.

Niall was shoving the blanket back into the trunk when Josh walked up behind him, “I have a few conditions for this, Niall. First, we’re taking my truck, no negotiations on that. Also, no cell phones. Okay?”

Niall nodded his head, not caring at all about Josh’s stipulations. He turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the shorter lad in for a chaste kiss. Or, it was chaste until Josh pushed him back against the car and licked his bottom lip, asking for permission to take the kiss farther.

Niall groaned into the kiss and rolled his hips up to meet Josh’s. Then it was Josh’s turn to gasp. He pulled away from Niall’s mouth and started kissing his neck, leaving love bites in his wake.

“We… we sh…should go soon,” Niall’s voice cracked on the last word as he bit back a moan. Josh had moved on hand down to palm at the growing bulge in Niall’s pants. Niall was instinctively rutting up into it, but he knew they hadn’t finished their discussion. “When are we going to leave?”

Josh laughed into Niall’s skin and licked a particularly sensitive spot before biting down and kissing it, “I was thinking we go home, pack, then head out.”

Niall moaned one last time and cummed in his pants. He blushed, embarrassed that he came so easily, but it’d been a few days since he’d gotten off and dammit he was desperate! He leaned in and kissed Josh sweetly before tossing him the keys and climbing in the passenger’s seat. Josh shook his head and got it on the driver’s side. Niall snuck a glance at Josh and smiled at how utterly amazing his boyfriend was. By the time Josh had started the car, got the heaters on full blast, and turned the radio on, Niall was staring at his phone, the twiter app opened up to his timeline. Josh leaned over and poked the Irishman’s cheek, waiting for him to look over.

The minute Niall had turned his head, Josh leaned over and kissed his cheek. He put the car in gear and headed back the way they came. Niall smiled and shook his head and his boyfriend’s silly personality.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah. chapter three.   
> JUST A WARNING:  
> for the month of november, all my stories are on hiatus because i'm doing nanowrimo, therefore i'll be insanely distracted. just so ya know.  
> also, this chapter is freakin 1,943 words.   
> that's a lot.   
> i think.   
> yeah.   
> k.   
> i'm done now. <3

Josh pulled into his driveway, parking behind his truck. Niall glanced over to smile at him before getting out of the car. He made his way over to Josh and pulled the shorter lad in for a hug before telling him, “I’m going to head home and pack. I’ll see you when you come to get me. Make it before four though, so my parents don’t wake up, okay?”

 

The older lad simply nodded and kissed Niall’s cheek before walking inside, pausing to wave goodbye. Once his door had closed, he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He walked into his room and grabbed his suitcase from under his bed. He walked to his closet and pulled out all four shirts hanging there, along with his two jumpers. As he shoved them into the suitcase, he thought about how lucky he was that he’d always only had a few possessions. Sliding open the bottom drawer of his dresser, he grabbed all of his shorts and jeans, shoving them  alongside the shirts in his bag. After grabbing all the little things he had, he zipped the bag up and ran his hand through his hair, effectively mussing it up.

 

After debating it for a few minutes, Josh walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the notepad hanging on the fridge. He decided to leave his roommates a note. They’d already told him that if he ever wanted to move out, they wouldn’t mind. They knew he wanted to start a life with Niall, which meant he’d move out eventually. He tapped the pen against the pad for a minute before he started writing.

 

_Hey Guys._

_I’m leaving, with Niall, for a while, ~~possibly forever~~. I won’t have my mobile on, we’re leaving with no ties to this town. I’m leaving my portion of this month’s rent so I don’t feel like I’m leaving on bad terms. You guys are great, and I’m gonna miss you. Bye x._

_Josh_

Josh decided that would work and clipped it on the fridge with the $200 for rent. He grabbed his bag, snuck a cookie from the jar on the counter, and walked to the door. He looked around the room one last time before heading out to his truck and leaving the place behind.

 

* * *

 

As Niall pulled up to his house, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. Unlike Josh, who’s lived without his parents help for three years, Niall’s never had to be on his own. His parents, and grandparents, paid for everything. Niall was sure he’d be able to do it though. His parents got him his own bank account on his 18th birthday, one that they weren’t attached to, and filled it with $4,000, in case he ever got stuck somewhere. With that, the money Josh had, and Josh’s truck, they’d be able to make it. But this wasn’t about money. No, this was about the little comments he heard around town, the whisperings of fag, and queer, the years of school where he got beaten up a least twice a week. He needed out of this godforsaken town. Niall had always dreamed of running away with his once true love, and now he knew that was Josh.

 

After climbing up the trellis to his window, Niall snuck back into his room and took another deep breath. He grabbed one of the many bags he had out of his closet and started packing. He’d gone on a ton of vacations as a kid, and a teenager, so he was pretty adept at packing a lot of stuff into as little space as possible. By the time he was finished, he’d packed around 10 or 15 shirts, 7 pairs of pants, a couple pairs of shorts, a few jumpers and all sorts of other little necessities into just two bags. Smiling to himself at his accomplishment, Niall remembered one last thing he’d forgotten to pack. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a leather bound book and a matching pen. He shoved them into his bag with a sigh.

 

Niall felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out. He saw an unread text from Josh and hit read. He smiled at the boy’s adorable text and quickly typed out a response. Once he was sure he was finished packing, Niall grabbed his guitar from the corner and set it next to his bags. Glancing around his room, Niall realised that all in all, he wasn’t going to miss this place. Of course he’d still love his parents but he wasn’t going to miss them. He laid down on his bed and stared at the glow in the dark stars that’d been there since he first moved in, when he was a shy little seven year old. They’d held comfort in late, sleepless nights, and long summer days of just laying in bed with Josh. Niall was shaken out of his thoughts by another text from Josh that said he was under his window. Smiling to himself, he walked over and looked down, and unsurprisingly, he saw the shorter lad standing there. Josh hadn’t realised Niall was watching him, and kept running his hand through his hair over and over, obviously stressing over something. Smirking a little, Niall grabbed a pillow and dropped it on Josh’s head.

 

“Oi! Be nice! Now toss me down your stuff Nialler,” Josh whispered just loud enough for Niall to hear. The blonde ran over to his pile of bags and grabbed the lightest one. Fifteen minutes later, all of Niall’s stuff was in the back of the cab in Josh’s truck and his hands were intertwined with Josh’s.

 

“I’m really glad we’re doing this, but you’re eventually going to tell me the real reason, right?” The smile that was usually plastered on to Josh’s face when he was around the younger lad was replaced with a serious expression. Niall nodded, resting his face against Josh’s chest. He wasn’t usually this quiet, and Josh was trying his hardest not to worry too much about it. Niall’s expression changed and soon he was kissing Josh with a passion that threw the older lad into a frenzy.

 

Walking his boyfriend backwards, Niall trapped Josh between the truck and his arms. He leaned forward and pressed light kisses against his neck, taking the time to nibble at the places he knew would get Josh worked up. It wasn’t long before Josh was making helpless little noises that we undeniably turning Niall on even more. Grinding their hips together, both boys finally let out a moan, and Josh broke the silence.

 

“Are we really going to do this here? I thought you didn’t want to wake your parents up?”

 

Niall shoved him in the shoulder lightly before smirking and saying, “Well, if you keep quiet, that won’t be a problem, will it?”

 

The look on Niall’s face alone was pushing Josh closer to the edge. Dropping to his knees, Niall unbuttoned the shorter lad’s trousers and licked his lips. Josh was determined to keep quiet, but had a strong feeling that his lip would be bleeding before Niall was done. His thoughts were torn back to the present by the feeling of the blonde lad’s hand snaking into his pants. Apparently Niall had unzipped his trousers when he wasn’t paying attention. Moaning at the sensation, Josh’s fingers wound their way into Niall’s hair, tugging on it when Niall sucked harder. Josh’s teeth dug into his lip when he looked down and met Niall’s eyes. The taller lad had a look of pure adoration on his face, and it was too much for Josh to handle. Just as he was about to warn him that he was close, Niall pulled off and clamped his hand around the base of his boyfriend’s dick, making it impossible for the shorter lad to cum. Whimpering quietly, Josh tried to tug at Niall’s hand, but he was persistent, not letting go until he was sure his boyfriend wouldn’t cum the minute he let go.

 

“What was that for?” Josh whined, upset at having his release postponed.

 

“Well, to be blatant, I want to fuck you later, and you’re a wimp when it comes to overstimulation, therefore, you get to wait,” The smile on Niall’s face made Josh want to get to wherever they were stopping for the night as soon as possible. Shaking his head, he redid his trousers and got into his truck. Niall got in the passenger’s seat and turned the radio on, turning it down so it was just background noise. He rolled his window down before scooting closer to Josh. Leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Niall started humming along to the radio. Josh recognised the song as one of Niall’s favourites, Kids in Love by Mayday Parade. He smiled as he heard Niall’s soft voice join the singer’s on the chorus.

 

_And we were just kids in love,_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn’t learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

* * *

Once they’d reached the freeway, Josh let his hand slide from the stick shift to Niall’s shoulder and turned his head to press a kiss to the top of his head. Niall sighed softly and leaned in closer to Josh. They pulled off the freeway a little later to turn into a gas station to fill up the truck and get energy drinks.

 

Josh got out to go pay and Niall took out the pack of cigarettes he’d remembered to grab at the last minute. He didn’t normally smoke that often, but when he was stressed or nervous, he smoked one or two to calm himself. He tapped one out of the pack and reached for his lighter, only to remember he’d left it on his dresser. _Oh joy,_ he thought. He put the cigarette back into the pack before heading in to buy a lighter and hoping he would avoid an awkward conversation with Josh. He had a feeling the shorter lad knew he smoked occasionally, but it’d never been brought up. Unfortunately, Josh was at the counter paying and saw when Niall walked in.

 

“What’re you getting babe?” Josh’s face visibly brightened when he was the blonde boy and Niall murmured something about a lighter. Josh shook his head and told him to speak up some.

 

“I’m getting a lighter…” Niall managed to stumble out.

 

“I’ve got a six pack of ‘em in the glove box babe, no worries. You don’t need to buy any,” Josh smiled at him before paying the cashier and heading out to pump the gas. Following close behind, Niall headed to go get a lighter from the glove box. He was surprised Josh didn’t ask why he needed a lighter, but more than that, he was confused as to why Josh had six in his truck.

 

Once he’d finally gotten a lighter, he took the first drag off his cigarette and instantly felt himself start to calm down. He sat on the curb, away from the pumps, taking slow drags, and by the time he stubbed out his second butt, he was feeling much calmer. He wandered over to the truck and wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist. Nuzzling into his neck, Niall hummed contentedly when Josh’s hands started to play with his hair. The pump stopped, and Niall moved out of the way so Josh could finish what he was doing. He climbed back into the truck and smiled at himself before they headed on the road again.


End file.
